Blue Moon
by Emmi-chan
Summary: Milly thinks about certain people one quiet evening. *gasp* An UPDATE?????????? Spoilers for those who haven't seen the last few eps of Trigun.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just as a matter of clarification...there are WAY too few Wolfwood/Milly fics out there!!!!! WAAAAAAYYY too few. I mean, really, there are a total of, like, 15 out there on the net. Spoilers are a part of every fanfic, no? This one's no exception. And, yes, I KNOW it's short!.......I'm not sure if I made Milly too perceptive or not, but...it's my fanfic! I make her as OOC as I want!! Bwahahaha!...........Without further ado, zee fanfeek.

The twin gleaming suns set a golden radiance upon the town as they lowered themselves below the horizon. Sitting on the dusty porch of the inn where she and the others stayed at, Milly Thompson sighed. She wasn't bored or anything--goodness knows that there was plenty to do when you traveled with the $$60,000,000,000 man, Vash the Stampede. Even just sitting there, it was amusing to watch Meryl yelling at Vash for one reason or another, especially when he flirted with passing girls who didn't know quite what to do with the tall, gangly, and over-gentlemanly person advertising "personal bodyguards". *Yes, that always gets Meryl going.*

Milly's shorter friend was so obviously crushing over the spike-headed blonde, it was sweet. Although Meryl was in definite public denial, Milly was sure that Vash held a special place in her heart. Milly wondered if he felt the same. Perhaps. Perhaps not. She'd always felt that something about Vash's life or past haunted him wherever he went, and that strong emotions were something that he would rather not trifle with.

She jumped when a black cat leapt onto her lap and meowed loudly, demanding recognition. "You scared me," Milly whispered, petting it. The cat simply purred. Its big green eyes stared straight ahead. Somebody threw a cigarette out of their window. It landed by Milly's feet, smoking.

*Cigarettes are bad for the baby, darling.* 

Yeah, he sure had been a smoker, alright. Gun-crazy too, sort of. His ways had been so different than Vash's, and sometimes it had caused conflict. But he would always do whatever it took to keep his friends safe. He had loved children, and the kind way he would look at her.....oh, how she missed Nicholas Wolfwood! She missed his cocky smile, his confidence in a fight, the way he affectionately called her "honey". Still, beyond all that, she had sensed something dark about him....besides his choice of dress. Like Vash, he seemed to have had some hidden disturbance in his life that had kept him from being truly happy.

Nicholas...

Overcome with grief, Milly shut her eyes tightly and squeezed the cat for comfort. She then smiled apologetically as the cat hissed and ran away. While Milly had been sitting and thinking, the suns had fully set and the half-moon had risen. Instead of its usual pearly white, it was emitting a cerulean blue glow. She recalled a story that her second-oldest sister had told her once; "Legend has it that when the third moon in its first quarter stage shines blue, the souls of the deceased rise to visit their loved ones."

*But that's silly,* she thought. *Still, wouldn't it be nice if it was true?* Milly giggled, remembering her childhood love for fairy tales. Actually, she still loved them, but they were better when she was little because she had actually _believed _them. 

Milly yawned. She decided that she'd better get some shut-eye since she and the others were going to be off tomorrow. Stepping into the inn, Milly walked down to her room and closed the door behind her. Getting into her pajamas, she lay down in her bed and fell into a peaceful slumber, never noticing the dim glowing in the far corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I think my writer's block is becoming a chronic illness. I doubt I'll ever finish this, since I have other things to do and no motivation.....And sorry about the religious references there, for those of you who are uncomfortable with it. I'm not religious in any way, shape, or form, but with Trigun, magic just isn't an answer. Disclaimer: *insert sarcastic remark here*

At first it was just a shimmer, easily mistaken as a trick of the light. Then it became brighter and took form. A man. The light flashed brightly, then disappeared, leaving the figure solid in its place.

This man pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and attempted to light it up. A bolt of lightning suddenly zapped it, causing the evil cancer-causing item to burst into flames and disintegrate.

"Aw, shit," groaned the man, nursing his burnt fingers. "No smoking, huh?"

The sound of a voice in the room woke Milly up. She abruptly sat up and looked around, but saw no one. "Who's there?"

"Guess they don't appreciate those nicotine addictions."

Milly froze. *Oh my God, oh my God.....it can't be him......* "Nicholas," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, stepping out of the shadows. "It's me."

Wide-eyed and transfixed, Milly rose from her bed. "How can this be?" she asked, voice quivering. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nah," Wolfwood said with a slight grin. "They sent me 'n' some other dead guys down to Earth until tomorrow."

"They?"

"God and his assistant. I think her name is Mother Teresa or something."

Very slowly, Milly made her way towards the man in black. He stood patiently, a genuinely sweet smile on his face. With a trembling hand, Milly gently touched his shoulder, just to see if he was real. After a quiet moment, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "I've missed you so much......"

Wolfwood wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I've missed you too." He was also crying. They held each other that way for several bittersweet moments.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Milly, is everything all right?" It was Meryl, who had her friend's sobs and decided to check on her.

Wiping her eyes, Milly reluctantly let go and strode over to open the door. Meryl stepped in and was about to speak, but she froze when she saw the priest.

"But.....but.....you......aren't you dead?" Meryl stammered, voice failing and eyes wide. Then she looked at Milly. "I'm not talking to myself, am I?"

Milly giggled with tears running down her cheeks and Wolfwood chuckled. "Nope," he said. "I'm right here."

Author's end note: Wow. That was hideous. Constructive criticism, people. Not flames. You can tell how much I time I spent on this..........zero. Um, yeah, I don't think I'll be finishing this, so if anyone, by some miracle, wants to continue it and make it better, be my guest. Just let me know first. And go read my Slayers fics! They're sooo much better.


End file.
